fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deja Vu
Backstory Deja Vu is a female "superheroine" who has quite an underpowered, but also pretty usefull, superpower. She can reach into the memories of anyone she is close to, and see them clearly and instantly. She has succeded in reading the memories of plants, computers, insects, ghosts, corpses, and can even see the "memories" of the former lives of Superiors, who have flashbacks of the lives of the Marvel heroes on which they were based. She also saw the memories of the original Immortalman when she read the mind of Immortalman 2, and is therefore perhaps the only person to know how to kill him permanently. She is a constant source of information for the Superiors, and perhaps her best ability is to recognize the fake memories emplanted into Skrull imposters. She is a doctor of psycology, and is well versed in Freud, and makes most of her money as a mind-reader in circuses, and by interpreting dreams as a professional psycologist, as she can see the dreams of her patients in much greater detail then they can remember them. Most people find her quite creepy, and find her ability to constantly read their minds unnerving. Spider Man, however has a different veiw. Laven has an extremely limited telepathic ability as well, as an extention of his Spider Sense, but can usually only use it to detect lies, decipher emotions, ect. However, he belives that as a counter to Deja Vu's telepathic abilities, her own mind is more open to the reading of other telepaths, and in his words, "I can read her like a friggin large print book. And I can't even read the mind of a stormtrooper." Personality Deja Vu is allways calm, no matter what, and the Superior Mavel Girl (Marvel Boy, in this case, the Superior counterpart to Jean Grey, and a member of the X-Men, and a powerful telepath himself) speculated that she might not actually have emotions. She is cryptic and quiet, and according to Spider Man, "She was reading my memories, and I was reading her mind. Apperantly, she subconciously reminds me of Peter Parker's memory of Madame Web." Powesrs and Stas Tier: 10-B Name: Unknown. Known only as Deja Vu. Spider Man and Marvel Boy agreed that her true name was buried so deep in her memories that it could never be found, even by a powerful telepath. Gender: Female Age: If her appearance is any clue, well into her 70s. Origin: Superior Classification: Super Powered Human Attack Potency: Human Speed: Human Lifting Strength: Human Striking Strength: Human Durability: Human Stamina: Human Range: Human Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Apperantly genius level, plus an unthinkably perfect memory, as she remembers, in perfect detail, everything that has happened to her in the last year (since she got her powers), plus the memories of anyone she has come within a few feet of during that time. Weaknesses: Just a person. Her mind is apperantly extremely easy to read. Powers and Abilities: Telepathy, perfect memory. Notable Attacks and Techniques: None. Just a regular person other than the eccintricity and the memory powers. Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Superior Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Psychics Category:Good Characters